The present disclosure relates generally to batteries, and more specifically, to flexible handle designs for lead-acid batteries.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Lead-acid batteries generally include an outer packaging that houses and protects the internal elements of the battery. Certain batteries, such as large-capacity lead-acid batteries, can weigh a considerable amount (e.g., in excess of 50 pounds). As such, the packaging of such batteries usually includes features, such as handles or grips, to enable the customer to lift, transport, and position the battery. To ensure durability, such handles may be expected to withstand several times (e.g., between two to five times) the weight of the battery under various conditions (e.g., at room temperature, at elevated temperatures, at low temperatures).
However, battery handles that extend or protrude away from the surface of the packaging can present issues. For example, when batteries are stacked on a pallet for shipping, if each module includes a handle that extends from the top of its packaging, then the handles of the batteries located in the lower portion of the stack may be significantly stressed under the weight of batteries positioned above. As a result, shipments of batteries may unacceptably arrive at the customer having broken or damaged handles.